The Journey to Equestria
by Moonshine640
Summary: Malcolm and friends go to Equestria, leaving nothing behind. However, they aren't going on a vacation, they must wield the Elements of Battle to defeat that which cannot be harmonized. It is assumed that there is one year until the disharmonious apocalypse begins. Is it enough time for them to prepare?
1. Prolouge

I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All characters associated with MLP:FIM belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

Prologue: Me, Myself, and Luna

I was just laying in my bed, listening to my music, trying to fall asleep. But to no avail. I checked the time using my iPhone. 2:18am. "Well, it's about that time..." I said to myself.

My name is Malcolm, and no, I'm not giving you my last name...ever. I'm a 14 year old, African American, tall, hazelnut colored individual. Dark brown eyes and black hair in comb twists. Nothing that special about me. Although I often hear I'm too nice for my own good. Though I personally think I'm kinda cold-hearted. Anyway, I go outside to see the moon (because for whatever reason it relaxes me, along with the fresh air.) at 2:00, when I find myself unable to sleep. It was spring, so I threw on a jacket and went out the apartment door.

I sat on a bench near the door and looked upwards, sure enough, the moon was there. This time, it was full, so I was able to see it in all it's glory. An image of Princess Luna crossed my mind, surprisingly enough, this was the first time it'd happened, even though I've been watching My Little Pony: Friendship is magic for about a year and a half. "Heh." I smiled at the thought of Princess Luna appearing out of nowhere and sending me to Equestria like in all those FanFictions I've read. I continued staring at the moon, wishing it would happen. I hate this world, and I regret being born a human. All we do is pollute and destroy; our own species, our own race, everything we see that goes against us. But I knew no matter how much I wished, That could never, ever happen.

I felt a tear land on my finger. "Dammit..." I said to myself. I had been tearing up unconsciously again. I hated doing that. I thought it made me look weak, I didn't like looking weak, because then I'd be a target for others to pick on. I got up off the bench, and went back to my apartment door and proceeded to unlock it. But I felt the wind brush up against my body. A strangely large amount of wind. I paused, and looked over my shoulder.

Let me make something clear, I have VERY good eyesight. My eyes widened. It wasn't very visible, It was almost like a mirage, but there was definitely some sort of figure there. I couldn't really make it out. "I've finally lost it..." I said to myself. I walked over to the figure, to see if I really had. As I approached, It looked down at me. Judging by where its head was compared to my height, 5'8 It was maybe 6'6, maybe. I reached out my hand to touch it. But it moved away, fast. So fast in fact it startled me. I slowly backed up then ran to my door. Only to be stopped by one word.

"Wait!" It said desperately.

The voice sounded just like that of Princess Luna...but that doesn't mean it is her. Plus it wouldn't make any sense for her to be here, let alone exist. "Speak." I told it. Sure it was rude and this thing could potentially kick me around like it's nothing. But I don't care.

Apparently, it didn't appreciate my tone, or my attitude. So it decided to scold me. "How dare thou speak to the Princess like that! You will respect your superiors!"

In the moment she was screaming at me, her visibility faltered a bit...and for a split second, I saw her in full. My eyes widened and I choked on my air. I couldn't believe what I saw. When I tried to speak, I stammered over my words. "P-P-Princess Luna!?"

Her eyes widened, shocked that I knew her, I guess. If only she knew about all the bronies on the planet. "You know of me? Why did thou speak to me so rudely?" She said curiously and angry at the same time. Disabling her invisibility as well.

How can I explain this? "I've heard about you in a story, but I didn't expect you to be real. I spoke to you so rudely because you were stalking me. I'm sorry, but that kind of behavior doesn't exactly make me happy." I said with my signature poker face. I turned my head a bit in confusion, wondering why she's here, because this is undoubtedly the real Princess Luna. "So why are you here? On Earth, I mean."

Luna hesitated, but decided to tell me. "Well, you could be one...ok I'll tell you." Excuse me? One of what exactly? Why me? I'm nothing special. Luna started speaking again. "I am searching for the elements of battle; Courage, Guardian, Precision, Hope, Determination and Strength." She looked at me in thought. "Do you know of anyone who may be fit to host these elements?

I thought for a second, I was able to come up with four people I knew who fit four of those one worded descriptions. "Yeah, I know four people. But what exactly happens when you host these elements?"

She frowned a bit, but tried to hide it. "Well, in order to host these elements, one would have to travel to our world, and be willing to live out the rest of their lives there." She told me. I marveled at the thought pf being able to do such a thing. Forget my painful life here, and start anew in a new world.

I couldn't go, there wasn't an element I could host. I still had to look out for my friends though, so if they went I had to as well...even if one out of the four wouldn't want me there. We couldn't survive without each other. "So what happens of us in this world? Do we just vanish?"

Luna looked off to the side with a sad expression. "Your existence will be forgotten by everyone you know, and everything you've done for this world and their people will seemed to have been done by someone else." She said sadly.

It wouldn't be hurting anyone would it? I mean, if they forget I exist, then they can't feel hurt by someone or something that was never there. Why am I even thinking about this? It's not like I can go. What element could I represent? Hold on... I don't need an element! If my friends are going, so am I! And if I can't come, then they aren't going. "Alright Princess Luna, I'll see if I can get my friends to meet you here tomorrow. How does 7:00pm sound?"

Luna smiled at me. "7:00 sounds good, It is the ideal time." I agreed with her. Me and my friends could go on walks forever. I don't think any of our parents minded that much, so 7 sounded just fine. Even if they did care. It wouldn't matter soon enough, we wouldn't be remembered. "I must say my goodbyes now, until tomorrow."

"Wait!" I shouted. I saw Luna face me, I took a sad expression and told her about the two special ones. "I can only bring three of the four here. So you're going to have to come to them."

Luna noticed my sad expression and trotted towards me, then placed a hoof on my shoulder. "Very well, can you tell me their names? That is all I need to locate them. I nodded my head and told her. Luna sighed. "I will see you tomorrow, Malcolm."

My eyes widened. Scared a bit by the fact that she knew my name. I just sighed and shook my head, still not sure whether or not I'm going insane. I said my farewells too. I Then went back to my room to get some sleep...

I have a feeling tomorrow's gonna be one helluva day.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All characters associated with MLP:FIM belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

Chapter 1: A New Life

I did my routine for the morning. Woke up, took a shower, waited, then left for school. Today was the day I had to get three friends to go for a walk just outside my place at around 7:00pm. Both in one day too. This is gonna be a pain.

I walked outside in with a jacket. It was early Autumn so I needed to dress warmly. Plus for whatever reason I've always felt a bit uncomfortable with just a t-shirt on. I guess it's because it's only one layer of upper clothing. Anyway I just stood there in silence the way I always do. Waiting for the bus to arrive. Once it did, I got on and sat by myself looking out the window, across from one of the four people I thought were fit to be an element. Kelsey. She is blonde, slightly shorter than average, green (and slightly blue) eyes. She's kind and caring, yet quirky and a bit unpredictable. She calls herself Pinkie Pie, and I honestly don't blame her. Sadly enough, we're no longer friends, she's the special one. It pained me to even be in her presence, the guilt of what I did stabbing me in the heart.

As the bus reached my school, I got off and just walked in, then to my locker, putting some stuff away then heading to my first period, Social Studies, where I would see another one of my recently regained friends. Where being in her presence used hurt even more than being in Kelsey's, even though we're friends again. I walked in, then slumped down into my seat. About a minute or so later, my first and best friend since 3rd grade, Ally, walked in. She has brown hair, which goes down mid-back, blue eyes. Slightly shorter than me, and she's easily the happiest person I know. It pains me knowing that I was the one who made her less happy at one point. We made eye contact for a split second, She smiled at me, all is well.

Anyway, after the period ended, I asked her if she could come over around 5:30.

She eyed me carefully, then spoke. "Yeah, I can make it, but why do you need me over exactly?" She asked suspiciously. We barely hang out outside of school, so it was weird for this to come out of nowhere I guess.

I just smiled back, and replied with "We never hang out, is there something wrong with wanting to spend time with my friend?" I asked, attempting to guilt-trip her. Luckily it worked.

The rest of the day went on normally. I spotted the two friends left in the hallway and made my way over to them. "Hey Dean, James."

Dean is the "techy" guy of our little group, says a lot of stuff not many people care about. Don't get me wrong, he's still a great guy to be around. Anyway, he's about my height, short brown hair, brown eyes, wears glasses, looks weak, but he really isn't.

James is the bug guy. No he's not fat, and no he's not stupid. He's just tall and more built than me and dean. He has a bit (which is a MAJOR understatement) of a temper issue, but he's still a good guy. He cares about all his friends, he just doesn't take negative stuff too well, much like how I used to be.

They both replied with a 'hey', I smiled at them, trying not to make this look so serious. "So I'm not doing anything tonight, you guys wanna come over? It is Friday, you know."

Dean looked interested, happy to be able to do something with a friend. "What time?" He asked. I told them to come at 5:30. I wanted to make my last hours here the best. They were both free at that time, so everything was good.

School went on normally, now I just had to go home and wait. I wondered if I was really going to be able to go. I wondered if I would just be sending my friends off to another world...But if I couldn't go I would forget that they ever existed. Every memory, every smile, every laugh, every stupid argument, all of the trust. Would just disappear. These thoughts plagued my mind the entire bus ride home and at home. I wondered if I had made the right choice. I pondered if the memory effects worked vice-versa too. Meaning, would I forget everyone and everything that wasn't coming with if I go? Would I remember all the things and people who have turned me into the guy I am today?

Before I knew it, the doorbell rang. I went to the door to see Dean, I invited him in. My parents and I all greeted him. My brother just stayed in "his room" which was just my parents, but they mostly stayed in the living room. Dean and I went to my room and just chatted casually for a while, then the doorbell rang again, James was at the door. We just did our normal hang out routine. Playing some games, casual talk, eating lots of junk food and drinking soda. After a while, the doorbell rang again. I walked out of my room to open the door to see Ally and...

_Why is she here too?_

Ally must have seen my eyes widen. Cuz she already had an answer to the question I just thought. "She rode the bus home with me, we were gonna spend the night, but I remembered I had to come here too. So I brought Kelsey with me. I simply nodded and opened the door and let them in. I looked down to avoid Kelsey's gaze. I shut the door and we continued hanging out. While me and Kelsey never spoke a word at each other, it still seemed like she had a good time with everyone else.

* * *

I looked at the clock to notice it was 6:50 pm. That's when I stood up and asked everyone if they wanted to just go outside and get some fresh air for a bit. Luckily, they all agreed, although Kelsey was a bit hesitant.

As soon as everyone was outside I gave luna my signal; I looked at the moon, faked a yawn, and winked at the moon.

"Is this them?" I heard the familiar voice that was Luna's ask minutes later.

I nodded. "Yes, this is them, but you will have to convince them to come, I haven't told them about this. So I'm not sure whether or not they'd want to come." I felt someone tap my shoulder. Then turned to see Dean looking at me with a confused expression.

"Uhh, Malcolm? Who is that, and what are you talking about?"He asked. I turned and faced my friends with a serious expression.

I took a deep breath, I knew we were all in for a ride. "Ok you guys, what you see here tonight cannot be discussed with ANYONE under no circumstances. I need you to promise me. Ok?"

All of them said "I promise." Save for Kelsey.

I smiled and turned back around the face the sound of Luna's voice. "Luna, you can stop hiding now." A few seconds after, luna walked out from behind a tree. Followed by some gasping, which I knew was coming.

"Allow me to explain myself." Luna said, with a smile. Luna then told them the same thing she had told me. I noticed my friends taking happy expressions, even James, who didn't even like ponies. So he was probably excited at the chance of a new life. They all seemed content with the idea of going to Equestria. I even asked them if they would regret this later and they all said no.

I remembered something and reminded them of that too. "But you have to remember, this isn't just some life-time vacation. We're going to help Equestria win some sort of war, we are 5 out of 6 of the elements of battle. Princess Luna? We are ready."

"Very well." She said. "I will begin the transformation now. Then I shall open the portal to Equestria." Luna walked over to James first, touching his head with her horn, then her horn began glowing a golden color. I'm guessing it was a special type of magic, like Sombra's dark magic. A golden dome began to form around James, who had his eyes shut, in fear I suppose. The dome stayed for about a minute or two, which seemed fairly short for a full-body transformation, but how could I say? I don't know anything about magic. The dome began dissipating, slowly becoming transparent. Sitting inside was the new James, a pony. The way it happened reminded me of the way chao evolve in sonic adventure 2.

Anyway, his coat was red, and his hair resembled his human hair, except it was navy blue, his tail was medium-short. His eyes were still the same color, (green) and for some reason, he had some added freckles on his face. His hooves were like Big Macintosh's, whereas he had a different color, dark brown, on the bottom of his hooves. I noticed two wings on his back. He was a bit taller than the average stallion.

"Woah..." Was all he could muster. In a matter of minutes, his body completely changed it's structure, weight, height, color, mass, bones, muscles. I wonder how the process felt. He then began to rant about how he disliked some parts of his new form, which I was expecting. Luna then turned towards the rest of us.

"Who would like to go next?" She asked politely. Kelsey raised her hand and started flailing about, going "ooh, ooh, ooh! Pick me!" Which I silently chuckled to. Luna then walked over and gave Kelsey the same treatment as James. After the dome faded. Kelsey appeared as a pony. Her coat was yellow. Her mane was a light blonde, with brown roots, the same goes for her tail, which was the average length for mares. Her eyes staying the same color, green with a hint of blue. I'm guessing that's not going to change. She was an Earthpony, like James. She was a bit shorter than the average pony, though.

After looking herself over, she started smiling and laughing like crazy in excitement. Jumping and galloping around. Luna calmed her down. Afraid she would cause a commotion and reveal the 3 ponies standing before us.

I couldn't wait any longer, I raised my hand, wanting to go next. I was going to Equestria, was there actually an element in me? Luna walked over towards me and touched her horn to my head. I noticed the dome begin to form around me. After I saw nothing but the golden glow of the dome, I just closed my eyes not sure what to expect. Seconds after, I felt a tingling feeling starting from my chest, which began expanding to my whole body. I felt my bones moving and my joints changing. Painful? Slightly. Weird? Hell yeah. I could feel my entire body changing, my hair began getting longer. Then I felt something new. The tail, but that's not all, a horn. I was becoming a unicorn. My fingers and toes just vanished completely, along with my clothes (obviously). The structure of my hands and feet became harder and flat, hooves.

The golden dome began to dissipate, meaning my transformation was complete. My coat was a darkened blue, much like Luna's, but mine was lighter. My hair was no longer in dreads, now it was just long and hanged over my face a bit. I guess you could call my hair wild. My hair was still black, but now it had lavender highlights. My tail was average length, but it was more silky than the hair on my head. "Well that just happened." I said calmly. While I appeared really calm right now, I was actually really excited. I just began moving around. Walking, trotting, galloping, jumping. I was surprised that it felt so natural. Luna must've included the knowledge of movement in the transformation.

I decided to try something, magic. I decided to do something simple, light. I focused on the thought of creating light. I noticed a sky blue aura form on the tip of my horn, it then expanded into an orb of light. A small, but noticeable grin formed on my mouth.

Next up was Ally. When the dome faded away. There she was. A light blue Pegasus. Brown hair, a shorter than average tail. Moderate height, and blue eyes. The new Ally. She flapped her wings a bit, getting a feel for them, then folded them up. "This is so weird, but really cool." She said.

Finally, Dean. When the transformation was over, he was a dark yellow-brown. Unicorn. Mossy green hair with dark purple tips, brown eyes. Average height, wings. Short tail. He did the same as me and just tried a light spell, which sparked, then failed. He just stayed silent. Probably thinking instead of speaking openly.

I turned towards Luna. "Ok, we're ready to go. You can open the portal whenever." I said. She simply nodded and began charging the spell. The portal literally ripped a hole in the air like it was paper. The portal was oval shaped and showed an image of Canterlot Castle. It was outlined in the Luna's magic aura. "I can't believe this is happening" I said to myself. Luna motioned for us to follow her as she stepped through the portal.

We decided to all go through as one big group, afraid of the thought of forgetting each other. Aside from Kelsey, who I'm guessing would like to forget me. Going through the portal didn't have too much feel to it. It was as easy as stepping onto a train. Aside from the sudden temperature change, scenery change and time of day, it really wasn't anything much more than that.

We found ourselves in the hallway which led to the throne room. Which I recognized. I looked at all my friends to make sure I remembered them all, luckily, I did. We kept following Luna until we reached the throne room doors. I just realized something. "Hey, you guys." I started, "We can't use our human names here in Equestria, we have to think of pony names. Also..." I huddled up with my friends, and whispered so Luna wouldn't hear. "We have to pretend we know nothing about Equestria, I think that would just make everypony think we were just invading their privacy or something like that. We should only share our human names with Luna and Celestia" Then I looked back at Luna and started speaking normally again. "Any name suggestions, Luna? I don't exactly know what pony names are like."

Luna tapped a hoof to her chin. "Well, most ponies are named after objects or substances or some sort, names can vary depending on the race of pony as well. Unicorns are given more 'magical' names. Pegasi are usually given names revolving around wings, wind, or the sky. Earth ponies are normally given names based on types of work, food, or miscellaneous things. I think it would be better if you picked a name you would like for yourselves."

I thought on it for a while, a name I would be called by for the rest of my natural life. The way I looked resembled Luna a little bit. Lunar...Night...Dark. None of them sounded right. Moon...Star...Light...Shine. Moonshine? Yeah, Moonshine! Starlight. Moonshine Starlight! I like that.

"Have you all decided?" Luna asked. We all either said yeah, yes, or nodded our heads. "Then follow me into the throne room." This was it. The beginning of a new life, the beginning of Moonshine.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All characters associated with MLP:FIM belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust**

Chapter 2: Elements

I was blown away by everything about the castle as we followed Luna into the throne room. Everything was so detailed, the castle was very well guarded, and it was HUGE. I felt like some kind of tourist walking around. Luna opened the doors to the throne room and closed it behind us. She then took her seat next to Princess Celestia. Who was giving us a warm smile, which felt...motherly, almost like I could trust her with everything even though we just met.

"Welcome." Celestia said. "I hope you are all ready to be picked by an element." I raised a hoof, not wanting to straight out interrupt her. "Yes?" She said.

"There's only five of us, but there's six elements. So what happens?" Celestia's smile slightly faded. Then she shook her head. "Then I'm afraid that one of you will have to take control over two elements. We've no time to find another who could take control." I looked down a bit, saddened that one of my friends would have to take control over two elements. Two life changing responsibilities. Celestia began casting a spell. I was surprised to see a small box appear in front of her. "The Elements of Battle are inside this box. Now I have a question for all of you. What would you do for your friends? Or How far would you go for them?"

"Moonshine Starlight," I began. "If it came to it, I would die for my friends. I would protect them as much as I could, even if their enemy was much stronger than me. I would fight for my friends against that enemy. To me, no matter what the cost, my friends cannot get hurt, and If I wasn't strong enough to face the enemy, I'd push myself to go beyond my limits, I would cast all of my fear aside to protect my friends." I finished with a serious face.

Celestia smiled at me when I finished. "Very well, and how about you?" She asked, facing Ally.

Ally must've caught on to the way I began my sentence, because she started out by stating her new name as well. "My name is Calm Breeze. If my friends ever ran into a problem, I would assist them in the best way that I see fit for the situation. If they couldn't solve the issue by themselves, I would step in without question."

Kelsey spoke next. "I'm Brightwave. I would fight so my friends wouldn't have too and I would carry out their wishes to the best of my abilities. I would try to push the enemy away so my friends wouldn't have to worry about them." Celestia nodded in approval.

I see… It sure did seem like it when Ally hated me as well, that's the treatment I was getting. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Celestia called Dean and asked him the same question we were all asked.

He began. "My name is Venen. I would help my friends from the sidelines, give them mental help and help them decide on their choices, If they were to ever lose themselves, I would try my hardest to help them come to their senses. I would sacrifice everything for my friends. It wouldn't matter to me how strong the enemy is, I would fight with the one goal of assisting my friends.

Both the princesses smiled at him. What he said actually surprised me a lot, I never expected something like that to come from him. The last of the one asked was James. I wonder what sort of name he created for himself. Celestia and Luna looked at him, eager to hear his speech.

He started with a gulp. "My name is Crimson. I would fight the enemy off for my friends. I value the friends who value me. So I deal and take all the damage so they won't have to and so I wouldn't lose them. I'd fight with all my strength." He finished with a smirk.

Princess Celestia smiled brighter than ever when James…Crimson finished, she must've been satisfied with all of our answers. She then rose from her throne and began walking towards us, while levitating the box of the elements. "I have decided on what elements you will all have, including the extra one as well.

Celestia started with James, opening the box and levitating a golden necklace with two orange swords crossing embedded into it and putting it around his neck. "Crimson, Element of The Powerful." She then walked to Dean. Levitating another golden necklace, which had a pink direction arrow facing up embedded into it and put it around his neck. "Venen, Element of The Determined." Next up was Kelsey. Her necklace was embedded with 3 stars, one was yellow while the other two were light blue. "Brightwave, Element of The Hopeful." I knew I would be the last, Ally was next. Her necklace had a purple bow and arrow embedded into it. "Calm Breeze, Element of The Precise." Celestia approached me, looking me in the eye with a smile. She then levitated my necklace around my neck. Mine had a red shield embedded into it. "Moonshine Starlight, Element of The Guardian." Celestia then walked back to her throne and handed the final element to Luna.

"The final element of battle, The Element of Courage, shall go to…" She was keeping us in suspense on purpose, this isn't some game show, it's the Elements of Battle we're talking about here. "Moonshine Starlight." ...Did I hear that right? Me?

Luna trotted towards me and put the my second element around my neck, then used some sort of spell to merge the two together. I stuttered at first. "I-I...I get two?" There must be some sort of mistake here, I don't deserve these.

Luna assured me. "Yes, you will have to wield two elements for the sake of your friends, and for Equestria. But do not fret, my sister and I have brought you here a year before we assume the war will start. So you will all have time to train and master your elements. That will also serve as time to settle in and get to know everypony.

Celestia then walked next to her sister, handing me a scroll with an address on it. "This will be the home that you all share, I expect you all to get jobs and move into your own houses soon, though. I have already let the mayor of Ponyville know, so you should visit her office to get your keys to it."

To tell the truth, I was happy, yet scared at the same time. I was going to be able to start a new life, and meet the ponies from the show. But I was going to be fighting in a war soon, this was the catch, get past this and we probably won't have to fight again for a long time. I knew what I had to do. Regardless of my opinions the Princesses had to know what they were doing, they entrusted me with two of the Elements of Battle, which means I must be fit for them. I have to do this.

I bowed before the Princesses before taking my leave. "Thank you, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, for accepting us into this world and letting us fight for it. We will do all we can to protect Equestria and our friends, after all, this is our home now. We'll train hard, but not without making more friends and becoming accustomed to this society. Goodbye, for now."

Princess Luna smiled. "Yes, goodbye. We shall see you soon." After that we took our leave, Luna gave us directions to the exit we were to go out of. When we made it outside, we found a carriage waiting for us.

"You guys the new elements?" One of the two Stallions running the carriage asked.

Dean,...Ven nodded his head. "That's us." The stallions then let us on the carriage and we were flown to Ponyville.

About 2 minutes after the flight began, I felt a hoof tap my left shoulder. "Malcolm, uh, Moonshine."

I chuckled. "You can call me Shine, for short. Also, you don't have to call me by my pony name when it's just us or any of the others." I said, saying the last part quietly, not wanting the two pegasi stallions to hear us. "Anyway, what is it?"

I noticed some hesitation before her next sentence. Whatever she had to say, it was something serious. I turned my entire body towards her to show she had my full attention. "Well, Kelsey said that if you don't talk to her soon, you'd never be friends again."

My heart fluttered, but sank at the same time. If I did this right I would regain the friend that I lost, but if I did it wrong...this chance would go down the drain in an instant. Well...all or nothing right? I turned my head towards her. She was simply looking over the side of the carriage with one hoof over it. I gulped. "Um...Kelsey?" She turned towards me. Which made my heart feel like it was being squeezed. "You wanted to talk?"

"Meh." Was all I got from her.

"Meh?"

"Meh!"

I couldn't help but chuckle and look down a bit, but realized that may have been a big mistake. I looked up at Kelsey to see a smile on her face. She began giggling. Then we started laughing together. I let out a relieved sigh. "I'm sorry." I said. She also apologized, though I'm not sure what for. She never did anything wrong. After this, we started chatting, catching up with each other. That was pretty much the whole ride to ponyville. It only took about 20 minutes, actually.

We arrived in the town square. I was surprised, this place looks a lot bigger in real life. I was wondering if we'd randomly hear a big gasp behind us from Pinkie Pie, which reminds me. "Crimson only needs to hear this, but we commonly say anypony or nopony instead of anybody or nobody."

"Right!" Bright yelled. "To the mayor's office!" And with that, we were all on our way. After asking for a few directions, we found the main offices, which were all held in one big building. We all let out a woah.

As we all entered the building, the mare at the reception desk looked up from the documents she was looking at and smiled at us. "Hello, what can I help you with today?"

I noticed a stack of maps of Ponyville sitting near the front of her desk. I took five before answering the mare. "Hi, Princess Celestia sent us here to meet the mayor and collect the keys to our new home."

She got up from her desk and told us to follow her to Mayor Mare's office. She knocked on the door for us. "Mayor Mare? The new elements are here to meet you."

There was some sound of rustling behind the door before it was opened. The well aged pony known as Mayor Mare greeted us with a smile. "Why, hello! Come inside." She waved us all inside her office and closed the door, it was rather fancy, there were some medals on the wall and everything was very well organized. "Welcome to Ponyville! Don't worry about Paying for the house or anything like that. The princess will be paying for it herself for the first 5 months. Here are your keys." She said while handing one to each of us.

I was confused, this was going by kinda fast. "There isn't any paperwork to sign?" I asked politely.

She just laughed at my question. "No, no. The princess has probably already sent all of the information to me, I'm just waiting to receive it."

As if on cue, the mail mare, Ditzy Doo, slammed into the window of the Mayor's office. I rushed to the window. "Are you okay, miss?" I asked after opening it.

She picked herself up, shook her head wildly, then flew up slowly and through the window, landing softly on the soft carpet of the Mayor's office. "Yeah, this happens often, so I'm sure I'm alright...Huh?" Suddenly, Derpy came up real close and observed me...I think...It's hard to tell with her rather...derpy-like eyes. She then observed my friends. "Hey, I don't recognize you guys. You must be new here." She stuck out her hoof. "I'm Ditzy Doo, but my friends call me Derpy."

I took her hoof and gave it a strong shake. "Hey Derpy, name is Moonshine Starlight, my friends call me Shine, for short. These are my friends, Crimson, Calm Breeze, Venen, and Brightwave." I said, pointing towards each of them as I gave their name. They all gave Derpy hellos.

After the final hello, Derpy furrowed her brow, like she was thinking hard. She then perked up, yelling "Oh!" Startling everypony in the room. "Now I remember why I came here!" She reached into her mail bag and pulled out one letter. "This one goes to you, Mayor Mare." She said with a proud smile, happy to have delivered the letter. She then waved goodbye, saying that she had mail to deliver, then flew out the window.

Mayor Mare closed it, then looked at her letter. "Well, this is the letter from the Princess. Thanks for stopping by, and if you ever need a job, the reception lady will tell you all about the available jobs." We all thanked her and took our leave.

When we got home, we were all surprised that it was already filled with furniture and all basic home needs. Even a few fancy decorations. There were only 3 bedrooms, so we arranged plans to have Calm and Bright sleep in the same room and have Crimson, Ven, and I sleep in the same room. We'd use the extra one as a guest room or to just fill it with extra stuff, we hadn't exactly decided on that much yet. We didn't have anything personal yet either, and anything we had when we went through the portal just vanished. Or plans for tomorrow was to just tour the town a bit, and meet some ponies. I looked outside and noticed something odd. Derpy just finished putting some mail in our mailbox and flew away. Already? Geez, It hasn't even been a day yet. I went outside and checked to see what Derpy put in there, inside I found 5 letters. One addressed to each of us. They were all from Celestia! That's why they must've got here so fast.

I went back inside and yelled. "Mail!" Crimson and Calm were in the living room, bickering over some stupid stuff. Which tends to happen a lot, depending on who Crimson is talking to.

I cleared my throat, preparing to yell even louder to get everyone's attention. "MAAAIIILL!" Bright and Ven poked their heads out of their rooms and Calm and Crimson stopped arguing. Silence. "It's from Princess Celestia," I said. "All of them." I handed each letter to their respective recipient. My letter read; _My Dearest new students, I would like to give you one last gift before you start your new life here in equestria. I know you haven't quite settled in yet, nor have you found your talents of a suitable job._

This was the first time that talent or specialty came to mind, I turned my head to look towards my flank. Sure enough, it was blank.

_Here are 100 bits, spend them carefully, and have a good time!_

_Princess Celestia._

I reached into the envelope, and there was a small black pouch folded to fit in it. It was made to fit tightly around the waist and hang at the side, not a saddlebag, just a pouch. I looked inside the pouch to see 10 White bits. Each one had a 10 embedded on it's back. I looked up from it to notice everyone else with a pouch as well. "500 bits..." I said quietly. Though I doubt we wanted to spend it on anything too expensive, It was still a lot of money. I yawned, then realized how tired I actually was.

I headed upstairs to the boys room, brushed my new, anti-carnivorous teeth, then slumped into my bed, falling asleep way faster than I ever could on Earth.


End file.
